


Emotion

by Kyarorain



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2019-07-13 14:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16019480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: He had done such an excellent job capturing the face of the woman he loved on that canvas.





	Emotion

Jowd had managed to do a pretty good job drawing the initial sketch, capturing every feature of the face that remained fresh and clear in his mind. He did so well, in fact, that just looking at the picture made his heart give a painful thump. It was like he was looking at an actual photograph of her and that was a good thing, especially seeing as the one picture he had of her and Kamila had been mysteriously blacked out. To this day, he still didn't know why that had happened.

As pleased as he was, he found himself filled with a deep ache of longing as his eyes roamed over the curves of her face and that gentle smile. If only she was really standing before him so that he could reach out and touch her cheek, kiss her soft lips and take her in his arms. Gods, he missed her so much. Not a day went by that he didn't think about her.

"If only they would hurry up and execute me, hm?" Jowd murmured. "Then I could finally be with you at last." When would that day be? It couldn't possibly come soon enough. The detective exhaled heavily, his shoulders slumping.

This painting was going to be the most difficult one to do and he had known it would be but he couldn't possibly hold it off. He had to get her face down on the canvas as soon as possible while it was still clear as a bell in his memory. Jowd could never forgive himself if he ended up forgetting even the smallest detail about her.

The sound of marching footsteps rang out and grew even closer. He turned around when he heard a guard unlocking the door.

"D99, it's lunchtime," the guard announced, stepping into the cell. His eyes fell upon the easel and he stood there for a while, staring intently at the sketch in complete silence. "So you're painting another one of those faces, I see. That isn't supposed to a picture of your wife, is it?"

"Yes, of course it is." What reason could he possibly have to not want to paint the woman he had married and loved with all his heart? The guard seemed to be confused by the very notion and Jowd supposed he could understand why. After all, he was the one who claimed to have stolen away her life.

"Oh... I see," the guard said slowly, raising an eyebrow. "Pretty strange for a man to be painting the woman he murdered, isn't it?"

The comment should have hurt him but it actually didn't. Jowd had heard quite enough of this sort of thing by now. People had looked at him in disgust, asked him how he could have killed such a lovely woman and called him all sorts of names. Having to endure the hatred directed toward a murderer had given him a pretty tough skin.

"Well, what can I say?" Jowd lifted his arms, giving the guard a smile. "I'm just a pretty strange guy. What do you expect from the detective who killed his wife?"

The guard stared at him in response then slowly moved his head from side to side. "Well, you make a good point. Guess I shouldn't expect everything you do to make sense. May I just ask one thing? What do you feel when you look at that picture right now?"

What kind of answer did the guard expect from him, Jowd wondered. Why would a killer paint the face of a victim? The easiest answer he could think of was that it gave them some kind of sadistic pleasure to be able to immortalise their face on the canvas forever. They could look at the picture and be reminded of their crime. Guilt was also a possibility.

He decided to be honest for once. "Pain."

The guard swallowed, seeming suddenly uncomfortable, and turned away. "Well... like I said, time for lunch. Let's go."


End file.
